Trust Me: A District Two Story
by CloveAndGlimmer
Summary: What if Peeta killed Katniss after the rule change instead of attempting the double suicide, and became the lone Victor? And what if the Hunger Games continued on? Well this happens, and this is the Quarter Quell without Katniss or Peeta. Meet Leighton Elliott, the female District Two volunteer going into the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Let the Games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Clove(Laken)! This is a story that just popped into my head a few days ago, and I just had to start writing it! Later, the chapters will be WAYY longer! Well, this is pretty much about what it says in the summary. Okay, I gotta go! Read and review, please! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, it belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins! **

The knife that was previously gripped in my hand is now stuck dead-center in the target against the wall. I smirk, my dark brown eyes locked with Kourt's blue ones all the while.

"Told you I could do it without looking," I tell him, glancing at the perfectly thrown blade resting in the bullseye of the target. "Let's see what you've got."

Kourt grins and grips his sword tighter, his huge muscles bulging . He comes at me, sword thrusted out and ready to slice me, but that's what I predicted. I easily slide to the side right as Kourt's sharp sword is about to hit me, and he scrapes the wall instead. I'm obviously a little quicker and smarter than he is, maybe not stronger, but definetly more agile. Kourt grunts in frustration, turning back to me and charging again.

Once again, I dodge his attempt to kill me by sliding the opposite way I did before. Kourt growls at me as he goes right through where I was standing, and I know I've made him mad. Kourt is the best of the boys here in training, and it's expected since he's eighteen, and he's my best friend. He's won every fight against all the boys and all the girls but one, which is me. We've fought a few times with weapons at training, usually having to call it off because it's taken too long for someone to win. Everyone says I'm the best girl, well thats what the trainers and younger girls say, because the older girls are just too stubborn to admit it out loud. I'm seventeen, I'll go into the Games next year if I'm still good. The eighteen year old girls don't like me, because I've beaten them in training. It's not my fault I'm better than them, I actually think I have room for improvement.

Before I can get out of my thoughts, Kourt grabs me and tackles me to the ground. He easily pins me down, his knees forcing down on my shoulders and his left hand holding my arms above my head. Kourt takes his sword in his right hand and lowers the tip over my heart.

"Looks like someone finally won," Kourt whispers, smirking mockily at me. "And it's me."

"Not quite," I tell him, matter-of-factly. "In order to win, the other fighter must be wounded already, or actually hurt. Does it look like I'm hurt, Kourt?" I mock.

Kourt smirks deviously, sinking the sword to my skin. I roll my eyes at him, seeming uninterested. The sword digs in deeper, until blood starts pooling, staining my gray training tank-top. I fake a yawn, just to make him angry, because I know he can't kill me. Not only will he get in trouble, but might even loose his chance at entering the Games this year for killing the best girl in training.

"Kourt! Stop fooling around and get both your asses over here!" Brutus, the second head trainer here in District Two, calls at us from the middle of the room.

I smirk at Kourt as he slides off of me and stands up, hovering over me. He offers a hand down to me, irritatedly, and I take it. Kourt stands me up, and we both head over to the gathering circle of kids surrounding Brutus and Enobaria, our first head trainer. Enobaria grabs me and inches the top my tank-top down a little, patching up the cut Kourt gave me.

"Okay, tonight President Snow is announcing the specialty for the Quarter Quell, and tomorrow is the Reaping. Brutus and I have been watching you all train for the past few weeks, and have finally decided on who will be volunteering this year," Brutus informs us.

I smile, hoping that I will get to participate in the Quarter Quell this year. I've always wanted a challenge, and maybe I'll finally get one. I see Kourt grinning next to me, and I roll my eyes. Of course he wants this opportunity too.

"For the boys, Kourt McCade will be volunteering," Brutus continues, nodding his head towards Kourt.

Kourt gets pats on the back, and a hug from me after Enobaria has finished bandaging me up, even though I pissed him off seconds ago. He'll get over it.

"And for the girls," Enobaria continues for Brutus, pausing for suspence. The eighteen year olds all excitedly lean forward in anticipation. "Leighton Elliott will volunteer."

The older girls all whine in frustration, while I stand there frozen. I'm going in. I finally did it. But that's what I didn't want to hear.

Because I'm going into the Quarter Quell with my best friend.

The congratulations and hugs from my friends bring me back to reality, and out of my thoughts. Is this really happening? Because if it is, it doesn't seem real. Brutus and Enobaria know that Kourt and I are very close, how could they do that to us?

"Training is done for the day, and there won't be training tomorrow because of the Reaping. So get rested and be ready for training Monday morning. Goodbye," Brutus tells us, and everyone leaves to get their stuff.

I immediently grab Brutus's arm as he turns to leave as well.

"What the hell was that for, Brutus? You know I go in next year," I growl at him. He's making me so frustrated, and he hasn't even said anything to me yet. They know I won't be able to kill Kourt, and he won't be able to kill me.

"This is a big opportunity, Leighton. I don't see why you wouldn't-" Brutus starts, but I interrupt.

"I'm not going up against Kourt," I spit out.

"Why not? Too much of a challenge?" Kourt adds in, stepping to stand next to me.

I whip my head to him, my long, brown ponytail brushing against his neck as I turn. "How are you so okay with this?"

"He should be, he gets to be a Career in the Quarter Quell! Who wouldn't want that?" Enobaria points out. "You should be excited too, Leighton. Not everybody gets this chance."

I realize this the moment she says it. Not just anybody gets this opportunity. I should be happy, right? But what about Kourt? Is he just putting on an act for Brutus and Enobaria right now? Should _I_ be? My best friend is going into the 75th Hunger Games with me, I don't think anyone would be happy if their friend was participating with them!

I don't know what to respond with, so I turn away from and leave out the glass doors. They call for me, but I don't care. I guess I'll deal with this by myself. Peeta Mellark had to do that when he was forced to kill Katniss Everdeen, his lover. I should be able to do this then.

I enter my house after five minutes of walking and thinking. I need to come up with a plan, something to mess with the Capitol's head like last year. Two Victors were said to win, but they took it back last minute. And then Peeta won. It was announced about a few weeks ago that Peeta will be one of the Head Gamemakers, leaving the mentoring to the 50th Hunger Games winner Haymitch Abernathy. That gives me an idea; what if Kourt and I created a "star-crossed lovers" story about the two of us? Peeta couldn't resist letting us win together, because he knows what it was like to loose his lover. Yes! That's so perfect! I need to tell Kourt!

I run out of the kitchen and to the front of the house. I fling the front door open, running right out when I hit something hard. I topple it over and fall down with it, when I realize it's a person. My body lies there on his chest, startled and out-of-breath.

"I'm so sor-" I start before I realize who it is. "Kourt! I have to tell you something! I-"

"Woah, Leighton. Slow down," Kourt tells me, just having the wind knocked out of him.

Kourt regains his breathing a few seconds later. He grabs me and stands us up, brushing himself off after.

"Okay, what did you need to tell me," Kourt asks.

"Well I was thinking, since we are going to volunteer together tomorrow, that I want us both to come home," I start, taking his arm and leading him into my house. "And then I came up with a plan," I sit us both down on the long, white couch. "And that plan is for us to be the 'star-crossed lovers of District Two'."

Kourt shakes his head back and forth. "It wouldn't work. That would be just like last year, and they will make us kill each other."

"You didn't let me finish," I correct him. "Peeta Mellark, the new Head Gamemaker this year, would feel our pain of losing each other and let us win. It happened to him, so he will relate to us."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Kourt counters.

"Trust me, it will," I assure him.

Kourt gives me this unconvinced look. "But just what if it-"

Before Kourt can finish his question, I grab his face and press our lips together. He seems very surprised at first, not thinking his best friend for years would just grab his face and kiss him on the lips. But he relaxes and kisses back a few seconds later. I smile against his lips.

After a minute of this, I let go of his face and pull away, finally convincing him that we can do this.

"Trust me now?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Completely."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soooo excited to get some reviews already! Thanks to everyone that is reading! I'm hoping to get updating quicker, but I think I'm going to update every Friday like Alice(Glimmer) does. It gives me a deadline to have my chapters ready! Well enough of me talking! Here's the second chapter! Oh and tell me if you liked it or not in a review! I would LOVE to know what you guys think! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. I only own some of these characters that aren't in any of those books!**

I plop down on my couch next to my older brother, Mason. He won the 73rd Games at eighteen, and now he's twenty. Mason helps me train alot, that's why I'm so good. I live here with him, just him mostly. My mother and father are victors, but they are never home. They are always on special trips to the Capitol since they love my parents so much, or traveling around the wealthy districts and helping them train. Mason looks like my father, dirty blond hair and green eyes, and I look like my mother, brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"So your volunteering for the Games this year?" Mason asks me, waiting for the broadcast from President Snow about the Quell to come on.

"That's what Brutus and Enobaria told me," I answer, not really paying attention to him because I am too involved watching the blank televison screen.

"Aren't you excited? This is all you wanted since you were eight years old," Mason reminds me, nudging my arm for my attention.

I forget about watching the screen and face him on the couch. "I know, Mason. I'm excited it's just I'm really nervous for what the Quell's going to be."

"You don't have to be," Mason tells me. "Your really good, almost as good as me. You shouldn't be worried about a twist."

"Well did you hear about my angle?" I ask him.

"You already have an angle? Who gave it to you?" Mason asks in disbelif.

"Nobody gave it to me, I made it up myself."

"Brutus and Enobaria won't be happy, they want everything done by themselves," Mason says.

"It's a good angle! Especially since-"

Before I can end my sentence, the Capitol seal image flashes onto the screen and the anthem plays. I shush Mason as President Snow steps onto the stage on the screen and to the podium.

Snow begins to speak, reminding us all of the Dark Days that created the Hunger Games. One of the laws for the Games was that every twenty-five years was an anniversary for the Games and will be known as the special Quarter Quell, in which a special twist will be added in that arena those years.

Then President Snow talks about the past Quarter Quells. The first Quell's twist was that every district had an election to vote on the tributes who would represent it. I really don't know how that would go on in District Two right now, probably everyone who wanted to go in would pick themselves. And then for the fiftieth anniversary, the second Quell, double the tributes had to go in. I think that would be so fun to go into that Quell, because thats twice the fun to kill. I am a Career, right?

"And now for our third Quarter Quell," President Snow says as he takes out an envelope marked with a 75 from a boy holding a small wooden box. He opens it up, and takes the paper in his hands, and starts reading. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, the arena will be ever-changing as a reminder that the Capitol is never predictable. Everyday, the arena will be something completely different. Such as the climate, weather, or everything surrounding the tributes in there."

"That sounds awesome!" Mason says, still staring at the screen. "Your so lucky."

"Well not really, Mason," I tell him. "What if I fall asleep on the ground and the next day turns into a blizzard? I'd be dead, it'll be so unpredictable that it could cost you your life."

Mason turns to me and nods his head. "You've got a point."

"May the odds be ever in your favor," President Snow ends his speech, then the screen goes black.

"Why aren't you mentoring?" I ask Mason a minute after the television turned off.

He shrugs. "I just don't want to have that responsibility."

I nod my head, standing up and rubbing my tired eyes. "I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Mason bids, and I head up the stairs to my room.

Once I'm up there, I close the door behind me. I strip off my clothes until I'm down to my bra and underwear, then slide into bed.

I drift off to sleep, the only thing on my mind is that kiss I had with Kourt earlier tonight. . .

My eyes flutter open to the bright morning shining through the curtains, beams of early sunshine shooting through the room. I rub my eyes after I sit up, attempting to get all my worries away. It's working, once I remember my plan for the Games. I smile, rolling my eyes at myself because I'm too bubbly today. Why am I so excited about my angle? It's only Kourt. . .

My dream was different last night. I never dreamed of Kourt like that before. Maybe it was because of our kiss. I mean, that little kiss was just to get him on board with my plan. Well, that kiss wasn't little. . . it was pretty long. I'm probably excited just because it's something fun to do. At least I hope I can play the angle, Enobaria and Brutus better approve of it.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, and hop off. I slip through the halfway open bathroom door and strip off my bra and underwear to get in the shower. Once the water turns warm, I hop in and set the shower to its normal routine.

Today is going to be such a rush

, I think to myself as I shampoo my hair._ I'm not even at the Reaping and I'm already shaking in excitement_.

I wonder what Kourt is doing right now

. Wait, did I just think that? What the hell am I thinking, I'm losing it already. Kourt is your best friend, not your actual lover. You just have to _pretend_ that. Only pretend that Kourt is yours because that's it. He is only pretending your his, besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend? I'm sure of it, he's hot, strong, blond with gorgeous blue eyes that you can get so far lost in. . .

Yeah, I'm definetly losing it.

I slide out of the shower once I finished washing my hair. I dry it with my blowdryer very quickly so I can have time to do my makeup. Looks are one of the biggest things, along with weapon training, since beauty can get you sponsors. They can save your life, and knowing that I _might_ need some help, I'll do whatever it takes.

I wrap the towel around my body as I head out of the bathroom. I grab the dress I set out for the Reaping last night and look at it in my arms. It's so beautiful, I can't wait to try it on. I wonder how amazing my outfits will be in the Capitol.

I put on the dress, without looking at myself as I pass the large mirror, and take my makeup bag to the small mirror above my dresser. I swoop on sparkly purple eyeshadow and then apply black mascara onto my eyelashes. After that I put on some light pink lipgloss last, then start to curl my hair into perfect bouncy ringlets. Once my hair is complete, I finally get to look at everything at the same time. I run over to my full length mirror on the back of my door and smile at the sight of myself.

My dress is so pretty, it's gold and it looks perfect with my flawless skin. It's strapless, with a sweetheart style top, and skin-tight from the top to mid-thigh where the dress ends. My thick brown hair is kept in perfect ringlets that flow to my breasts, and my part split more to the left of my head. My dark brown eyes stand out even more with the makeup, and I look daring.

Now I'm perfect.

The warning horn sounds throughout District Two, indicating that the Reaping is ten minutes away. I better get going. I head downstairs where I find Mason waiting for me, all dressed up nice in a white shirt and a skinny black tie with simple black pants.

"You look nice," Mason tells me as I bounce down the stairs.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I joke, laughing. I finish the stairs and link my right arm with Mason's left.

Mason chuckles. "You know I hate getting all dressed up. But I guess that's what being a Victor is about," he says as we walk out our front door.

"Well be prepared for when I get home in a few weeks, you'll be coming with me on the Victory Tour," I say. "I wouldn't want to go without my famous big brother, now would I?"

Mason grins and tilts his head at me. "The Capitol would be sad if I didn't come, I am way better than you'd be."

"In your dreams, buddy," I laugh. "Only in your dreams."

Mason and I reach District Two's main square in the matter of minutes. Mason gets called up onto the stage where District Two's Victors are sitting, and leaves me to myself.

I find the sign-in table easily, getting in line to get signed in. The line moves quickly and it's already my turn. The Peacekeeper in front of me grabs my hand, poking my finger with a sharp object and pressing it down to a sheet of paper so the blood soaks into it. He scans it with a handheld machine and tells me that I can go.

I only get a few steps away from the sign-in table when Kourt steps in front of me out of no where and hugs me.

"Ready for today?" he whispers into my ear.

"Very," I answer with a smile.

"You look amazing, if you haven't heard that already," he whispers.

I laugh. "It only means something when it's coming from you."

Kourt lets go of me, and I take him all in with my eyes. His attire looks like Mason's: nice white shirt with a thin black tie and black pants. I can't help but notice his short blond hair, it looks cute when it's all combed to the front like he has it everyday. It reminds me of Cato's hair, the tribute from last year's Games from District Two. I knew him, along with his district partner Clove. They were so good, they should have won.

"Did Enobaria and Brutus talk to you?" Kourt brings me back to reality with his question.

I shake my head. "No, what did they say to you?"

"Just reminding me that we are volunteering," he answers. "Maybe they didn't talk to you because of yesterday at training. You came on a little too mean and stubborn."

I smack his arm. "Shut up, I just didn't know what to think then. I hadn't come up with our plan when that happened," I tell him, starting to smirk when I see him grinning. "Ugg! Your so immature!"

Kourt laughs when I walk off and away from him to the seventeen-year-old section. As if on cue, right when I get to my spot, Seritia Goldheart trots onto the stage and to the microphone.

Seritia is District Two's escort for the Games, and I don't really think I like her. She's too bubbly, too snobby, and too Capitol-ish. She actually doesn't really stand out today, wearing a dark purple dress with an obnoxiously big red bow around her waist. Her hair matches my gold dress, cut short in the back but then sharply cut longer as it comes to her face then ends at her jawbone. Almost like a bob, but with a Capitol touch to it.

"Welcome, welcome!" Seritia shouts into the microphone with her stupid Capitol accent. "I am so honored to be escorting District Two again this year! And to start off the Reaping, let's roll the film!"

The Dark Days film starts rolling but I don't pay attention. It plays every year, I pretty much know the words by heart. I'm sure everybody does, the film just reminds us why the Games started. The rebels started attacting the Capitol, making everything go out of line, and then the Capitol won and used the Games. I don't see why the Games are bad, except that kids die, but they give us fame and fortune when we win. What could be better than that?

The film ends, and before I know it, Seritia is at the girls reaping ball.

"Ladies first!" she says, as her hands dips into the ball and rummages around for the special slip.

But before she can pick one, I shoot my hand in the air.

"I volunteer!" I shout, making all eyes fall onto me.

I push the girls to the side as they are in my path, and walk up the isle to the stage. Seritia takes my hand and helps me climb up the stairs in my heels.

"A volunteer! How great! And what's your name, sweetheart?" Seritia asks me, shuffling the microphone stand closer to me.

"Leighton Elliot," I say proudly into the microphone.

I get cheers and whistles from the crowd, and I smile at all of them.

"Congratulations, Leighton! And now for the boys!"

Seritia heads over to the boys reaping ball, then we hear the shout.

"I volunteer!" Kourt shouts, coming up onto the stage. He stands right up next to me, and Seritia steps right in between us.

"And your name is?"

"Kourt McCade," he answers, and smirks into the crowd when he gets cheers.

"Looks like we have our tributes for District Two! Let's have a hand for our volunteers!" Seritia squeals into the microphone.

While District Two claps and cheers for us, Kourt and I turn to each other and shake hands. And before I actually know what he's doing, Kourt grabs the back of my head with his free hand and kisses me, full on the lips. In front of the whole nation of Panem caught on camera.

Gasps escape the lips of the crowd at the sight of us, two tributes about to go into the Games kissing each other. I am surprised too, I didn't think our angle would start this early. And is this even approved by Enobaria and Brutus?

Seritia grabs my arm. "It looks like we have a couple of lovebirds this year! Come on you too!" she drags us into the Justice Building, our lips having to be ripped apart from each other's.

I raise my eyebrows at him with a grin on my face, pretty much asking 'what was that about'.

Kourt smirks at me and says, "You don't always get to be the star of the show, sweetheart,"

**A/N: How'd you like it? I know it's kinda a filler chapter to get farther into the story, but that's what I gotta do! And both the first chapter and this chapter ended in a kiss with Kourt! Haha, I noticed that and had to put it on here! Well, tell me what you think and I'll see you on Friday. . . maybe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I didn't want to have to change the rating of this story from language so I rewrote this chapter. Chapter four will be published soon, but it might be short because I didn't have a lot of time to write it. I don't think Fridays will be my updating date anymore, just whenever I have the chapter done and when it is good. Thanks to all of my readers and if you could write a quick simple review about what you think would be SUPER great, that gives me motivation! Oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes, my computer doesn't have spell-check! Here's the improved chapter three!**

I'm escorted into a room inside the Justice Building, where I'm awaiting my visitors. I know I'll have some; Mason and then my friend Caitlynn for sure. I honestly don't care who visits me except Mason. I want to hear what he has to say.

The door opens, and I look up expecting Mason, but instead I see Enobaria. I wasn't expecting her. What the hell does she want? She's mentoring me, I'll see her after my visiting time.

The first thing she does in our three minutes is stomp over and slap me across the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" I yell, holding my stinging left cheek.

"_That _was for shoving your tongue into Kourt's damn mouth!" Enobaria rages, her eyes narrowed in tiny slits at me. "The real question is what the hell was that kiss about!?"

"Well if you weren't looking close enough, Kourt was the one to pull me in for the kiss! Not me!" I remind her angrily.

We're starting to get into each other's face, and I know she's pissed.

"Why don't you go talk to Loverboy then? Since _I _wasn't the one who did it," I ask her, starting to get pissed.

"Brutus is already taking care of that. I just want to know why the hell he did that," Enobaria tells me.

I groan, knowing that it was my idea to start the love angle without telling anyone but Kourt. I should just tell her the story. "Well last night after training, I was pissed that you and Brutus put Kourt and I up as tributes against each other. So I came up with an angle to make it look like Kourt and I are in love, but I never got the chance to actually explain it to you until now."

"Well your not going through with it," Enobaria hisses at me.

"And how's that suppose to happen? Kourt already kissed me on live television! Nothing can change now!" I try to explain. "What the hell am I suppose to do, Enobaria?"

She sighs. "We'll talk about it on the train. Just don't touch him when the cameras are on you again," Enobaria says as she heads to the door.

The Peacekeepers open the door for her and she leaves, the door shutting behind her. I sigh as I sit back down on the red velvet chair, waiting for my next visitor.

Mason enters the room seconds later, and I stand up to hug him. He embraces me tight, arms not letting go.

"What did Enobaria say?" he asks into my ear.

"She's pissed but she said we'll talk about it on the train," I answer back. "What did you think about the kiss?"

"I thought it was a good idea, to get sponsors and all, but those other tributes will use it against you. I know you and him aren't actually lovers, but I know you two are best friends," Mason tells me. "Don't let it get to you, friendships end right when you enter the Games. You remember Daton."

I nod my head against him. Daton was Mason's friend that moved to District One. They both got picked that year, and Mason had to kill him. Daton had told Mason to kill him, so Mason could come home to take care of me, because I was fourteen at the time and worried about him. I wouldn't know what to do without Mason, I would have had to live with no family. No one. But he came back, and made his little sister the happiest girl in the world. I'm not sure how I'd live without him. I wonder if he could live without me.

"I know, Mason. I'll convince myself eventually," I assure him.

We let go of each other he grabs my shoulders with a firm grip. His eyes bore into mine.

"Remember what I said, okay?" Mason says, and I nod my head. "I know you can do this. Come home for me."

"I promise," I answer, and the Peacekeepers step in right on time.

"Time's up," the man tells us.

I hug Mason one last time and he goes, once again leaving me alone in the room.

I have to come home, Mason needs me. I need him too, but if I'm not the one to win, anything from District Two has to. And that's Kourt McCade.

For the third time, the door opens. But this time, Caitlynn steps inside with me. Her long bronze hair bounces as she comes running to me, her head tilted down so I won't see her crying. I stand up, and she slams into me with a tight hug.

"Your going in too early!" she cries, not letting go of me for dear life. "You still have one year to train! Why would they do that to you?"

I rub her back to comfort her. "It's alright, Caitlynn. They only would pick me if I'm better than the eighteen-year olds, right? I'll be fine,"

"Come home, Leighton," she demands.

"Don't worry, I've assured that to a few people already," I say, thinking about the people I'd leave behind if I died.

"They told me that I am going in next year," Caitlynn informs me, still holding onto me. "But I don't really want to anymore. Look at me, I'm crying that your going in! How am I going to react when _I'm_ the one who will go in next year?!"

"Caitlynn, your so good with your spear. And I'm sure that you'll have the sponsors attention. Your a perfect tribute! You will be able to do this," I assure her. "Just watch me in the Games, it'll be easy."

Caitlynn lets go of me once we hear the door open, both of us already knowing it's time for her to leave.

"Come home," Caitlynn orders, and is escorted out of the room.

Minutes later, Peacekeepers step in and tell me the train is here. They walk me out, and as soon as the doors open and I head outside, cameras attact me with bright lights and flashes. I smile and blow a kiss to the nearest one, gathering sponsors before I even get to the Capitol, and get led to the train. I turn and wave one last time to the cameras, and then get nudged inside the Capitol's train.

Right when the train door closes, Brutus goes off just like Enobaria had when she visited me.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Brutus rages. "Making out right after volunteering for the Games in front of all of the cameras? What the hell was that suppose to accomplish? Loosing precious sponsors? Your damn right!"

I rub my temples, frustrated that nobody sees what this is doing for us.

"Calm down, Brutus," I tell him, trying to remain calm myself. "If you'll let us explain-"

"Explain? What is there to explain? The amount of Capitol people that your loosing because they want blood-thirsty killers from District Two?" Brutus yells, sighing in frustrating afterwards. Good, he's calming down a bit. "Fine, continue. I want to know why the hell you would do this."

Brutus sits down at the table in fake enthusiasm, sitting down and looking at me with sarcastic patience.

I roll my eyes, and let out a breath. "This whole 'catastrophe', as you like to call it, was part of an angle that Kourt and I were planning last night after _you_ _two_ told us we were going into the Games together."

"And how did you think a love angle was going to work?" Brutus asks us.

"Well since you apparently didn't think mentoring out so well," I start, getting a growl from Brutus. "That nobody took advantage of the fact that a lover himself is Head Gamemaker this year, and would feel heartbroken all over again about a new set of 'star-crossed lovers' in the Games. Anyone notice that?"

Nobody answers, and a smirk grows onto my face.

"So you really think this is going to work?" Enobaria asks me, starting to believe my plan.

My grin grows wider. "Of course it'll work, Enobaria. Don't underestimate me."

Brutus and Enobaria leave to discuss my plan together, leaving Kourt and I alone in the main train car. I grab a treat off the small table near the wall and sit down across from Kourt in the train booth.

"So you got them to like the plan," Kourt says, stuffing his mouth full of some treats from the Capitol. "I never really seen them agree with anyone but themselves."

"I know," I tell him, taking a bite of the cookie. "The only thing left is us to pull it off. Think you can handle the challenge?"

"Oh it won't be a challenge, sweetheart," Kourt tells me, swallowing the rest of the food. "The only challenge is for you to keep up with me. I've had many girlfriends, and I know how to treat 'em."

I lean my forearms on the table to get closer to him, trying to be intimidating. "Are you saying that I don't treat my boyfriends well?" I ask him, daring him to say something to put me on the edge.

Kourt copies my movements and leans onto the table as well. "That's what I'm saying," he says, smirking.

"What about Josh, he was my boyfriend," I point out.

"He dumped you for one of the eighteen-year-olds," he mentions back.

"And I dated Mark! Nothing is wrong with him!"

"He entered a mental institution two days after you broke up," Kourt smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"He did not, you liar!" I tell him, grinning along with him.

"Your right, I am a liar. What's my punishment?" Kourt asks seductively, grinning.

"Your punishment," I begin, grabbing his chin in my hand, my face right up to his. Kourt tries to kiss me, but my nails dig into his skin, keeping him back. "is to go to your room and don't come out until morning."

I let go of him and sit back down in the booth, pleased with myself.

"Your such a tease," Kourt says, narrowing his eyes at me as I smirk. "No wonder all your boyfriends broke up with you."

"Hey, I dumped some too!" I try to remind him.

"True, but most of them dumped you."

I roll my eyes again and grin. "Just go to your room, I'm tired of looking at you."

Kourt grins along with me, grabs another one of the sweets, and heads off to his room. Just as he leaves, Seritia enters through the doors on the opposite side of the train car.

"Oh I'm so glad I caught you in time!" Seritia giggles, bouncing into my view. I don't even try to look very excited to see her. She skips across to the other side of the booth I'm sitting at and plops down. "Dinner will be held in two hours, so be ready! Oh and tell your little lovebird, too. I don't want anybody to be late!"

Seritia giggles again and skips out of the room and happy and frilly as she came in. She's almost too much to even look at, let alone hear. God, I know I'm suppose to be all giggly to get sponsors, but not like that. I will never get Capitol people. . .

I wander off to my room, and it takes a long while to get there since I've had no guidence to where everything is on the train. I mindlessly walk through each long train car, in search of my room, but never seem to find anything.

I'm starting to get frustrated, and I let out an angry breath as I rest my back up against a random door, slowly sliding down until I'm sitting on the ground. Maybe I can just fall asleep right here, it's actually not that comfortable. But I forgot I have to get ready for dinner, and I know it's already been an hour or so. Out the train's little porthole window, I can see the sun setting and the night slowly creeping in. I yawn tiredly. I just want to find my stupid little room. . .

The door I'm leaning on suddenly opens, making my whole upper body fall to the floor. I let out a little moan, rubbing my head from the impact. I'm laying full out on the ground, now half inside a room, and I look up to see Kourt holding onto the doorknob.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kourt laughs.

He offers me his hand and I take it with ease. He stands me up, and I walk right into his room and lie down on his bed. I'm sure he doesn't mind, I do this all the time at his house.

"I'm tired," I tell him simply, closing my eyes.

"And my room was your first option?"

"Of course, my little lovebird," I chuckle, using Seritia's nickname for him, and open my eyes to see him. "By the way, Seritia wants everyone to be ready for dinner in about an hour. If I were you, I wouldn't be late unless you want your ears to bleed from her frilly-ass voice. I already have a headache."

"Thanks for the tip," he says, lying down on the bed next to me, his hands behind his head. "You do know that your room is right across from here."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief, and he nods his head. "God, I've been searching for at least an hour now. How did you find yours so easily?"

Kourt rolls over onto his side, facing me. "Well I can actually ask for help sometimes. Unlike you, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me sweetheart!" I tell him. "It's annoying."

"That's the only reason I call you that," Kourt grins. ". . . sweetheart."

I roll over onto my side, glaring daggers at him. "Shut up or I'll rip your insides out," I growl at him dangerously.

Kourt raises an eyebrow. "Feisty aren't we?"

"Try me," I say daringly.

Kourt tackles me off the bed, pinning me down easily.

"Looks like you aren't as good as I thought," Kourt chuckles down at me.

I catch him off guard when he grins down at me, and I flip him so I'm resting on top of him. My knees pin down his strong shoulders and upper arm, while my hands clench around his neck.

"Don't be caught off guard like that," I sneer playfully down at him.

"So now you care about me?" Kourt teases from under me.

"When haven't I?" I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously at him, grinning. "We're lovebirds!"

Kourt uses his legs to flip himself back on top of me. "Maybe, maybe not," Kourt smirks. "I could kill you whenever I wanted, you know."

"Not really, I mean I could easily just do this-" I stop my sentence to knee him in the groin, as he kept his legs wide open, to which he winces and keels over and off me. "and then I could kill you."

Kourt's eyes are squeezed shut, shaking his head. "I'm not that easy, sweetheart," Kourt tells me, clearly a bit in pain.

I get up and hover over him, watching to see when he recovers. He looks a bit better after a few minutes curled up on the ground, and he gets up and sits on the bed behind me.

"Go get ready for dinner, Leigh, I think I've had enough of you," Kourt tells me.

I turn to face him, smirking. "Alright, I'll go. But you have to admit that I won, since I'm not hurt, and you clearly were just a few seconds ago."

"I will never admit that you win one of our sparring fights," Kourt tells me, rolling his eyes.

"I'd take that back, because when I'm about to kill you in the arena, you'll be begging for mercy," I say, laughing. "And I don't give mercy. . . ever."

"Oh really?" Kourt asks me, clearly amused. "What about the time when we were kids and I told you to do it, push your sword right into my body, and kill me right then and there? Well you couldn't do it."

"I could have, if I wanted to, but I was saving the pleasure of killing you for some other day, so I'd have something to look forward to," I answer, sitting on the bed next to him. "Your death is the only thing I look forward to."

"Want to know what mine is? What I look forward to every single day?" Kourt asks.

"Sure,"

Kourt takes the back of my head with one hand, moving it right in front of his own face. "I look forward to kissing your lips, whenever I wanted, and whenever you'd let me," he whispers seductively, smirking afterwards.

I smirk back, my face getting as close as possible to his. "Well that's not going to happen, sweetie," I tell him, getting off the bed before he can stop me.

I laugh as he grunts in frustration at my second tease of the day.

"That's what you get for thinking that you won," I say, reaching the door. "See you at dinner, Loverboy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I finished chapter 4 but it's not that long! I'm sorry! I don't have much time to write now that school has started! But Chapter 5 will be longer! I promise! But it just might not be published on Friday, maybe on the weekend. I just don't know if you readers like it! I'm getting worried so please tell me in a simple review after you read this chapter! Guest reviewers can review too! So you don't have to have an account to write one! Reviews from you guys mean the world to me and it makes me a better writer! Enough with my worries! On with Chapter Four!**

After getting out of the shower, I wrap the towel around myself and head out of the bathroom inside my room. I reach the mahogany dresser, digging through the different clothes that I could choose. After five minutes of debating, I finally choose the orange sweetheart-topped short dress, that comes down to the middle of my thighs. I drop the towel to the floor and slide on the dress, and it looks gorgeous. Maybe wearing the Capitol's attire isn't going to be that bad?

Once my hair has dried and I put it into a high side pony, I exit my train chamber and head to the main car where dinner will be held. Dinner should be starting soon, and I'm not risking being late. Especially after Seritia's warning. Nobody wants to have to listen to all her complaining. . .

I reach dinner just in time, as I am the last one there. I sit down in between Kourt and Seritia, the only chair left open.

"Right on time, but a little risky. Be a little earlier next time," Seritia tells me, looking over her shoulder to see me.

I give her a sarcastic thumbs up, rolling my eyes. Seritia doesn't notice my sarcasm, so she giggles and looks back ahead to Enobaria and Brutus across the table from us.

"You have a great set of tributes this year, you two! Like always!" Seritia giggles again, getting a silent groan from all of us. This is going to be a long night. . .

Avoxes come and serve us dinner a few minutes later. The food is absolutly delicious, I can barely get enough into my mouth in one bite. It's all so good, and I can tell Kourt is enjoying it too, by stuffing food left and right into his mouth. I giggle a bit at him, and return to my own heavenly food.

"Tomorrow morning is when we'll all reach the Capitol, so look nice and be ready," Enobaria tells us, eating her last bite of food along with the rest of us.

"They'll love you! I already know it!" Seritia assures us happily, patting my shoulder that's closest to her. "I can't wait!"

I smile at her to make her happy, which she giggles to and finishes her meal. After everyone is done, we head to the sitting room to watch the reapings.

The screen comes alive, starting in District One. The girl volunteers, as does the boy. The girl, her name's Tatiana, looks tall with super straight blonde hair and piercing brown eyes that remind me of my own eyes. She looks like a Career, definetly. And even sponsor-worthy.

The boy from One, Track is his name, looks like a good Career too. He's tall, a bit skinny but looks pretty strong, and has black hair. We'll form an alliance with them for sure, good Careers make a good pack.

Kourt and I are next on the screen, and we look like amazing Careers. _Well not until they show the kiss. _I think to myself. My eyes watch the screen closely, waiting for the exact moment we became weak as some people would say, but it never comes. The last part they showed of us is when we both shook hands and they zoomed right to District Three's reaping. They cut the kiss out! The Capitol is really that pathetic! Of course, I should have known, the Capitol needs their perfect show. They always do, and we all should have seen it coming.

"Did that just happen?" I wonder aloud in disbelif. "Did they really just cut the kiss out to make it a perfect show?"

Enobaria shrugs. "Right when Brutus and I worked the strategy out, they go and change it. It's unbelievable, but we should have seen it coming. The Capitol doesn't like something, they rip it right out of real life. It's pathetic."

Kourt comes to life beside me. "It's okay, we can just kiss again in the Opening Cerem-"

"I don't think so," Brutus interrupts. "You'll only make the Gamemakers mad. They can't cut anything out during the Opening Ceremonies, since it's live and they have a whole Capitol crowd watching. And if you still go through with the love story you two planned, I'm 100% positive that you'll both be killed in the Games. And I'll tell you this; the Games are never fair."

Kourt and I nod our heads at him. I have to admit, Brutus is right. I guess my plan won't work after all, but I'm completly sure that Enobaria and Brutus can make up a new one. Like blood-thirsty killers, I think we definetly can pull that one off. We are Careers, after all.

The reapings for the other districts aren't that interesting, but District Four looks pretty well sized to be in our pack with District One. The girl has medium red hair, looks sly and cunning. I find out her name is Renae. And the boy from her district, Roy, is slightly small but has the same cunning look in his eyes like Renae.

"Pair up with District One and Four, they look the best and I'm sure you'll go far in this game when you do," Brutus tells us when the Capitol seal fades off the screen.

Kourt and I nod our heads.

"It's getting late, you two should head to bed," Enobaria says to Kourt and I.

Both of us agree to that and head up to our rooms. I am pretty tired, it has to be past ten. I can already feel my eyelids going heavy at the thought of sleep, getting to rest my pretty little head from all of this complicated Games strategies. I hope Enobaria and Brutus come up with a good one, because I don't think I'll be getting much thought on it. I'll be fast asleep, getting rested for the morning. It's a big day tomorrow, and I don't want to look exausted. Especially not in front of the Capitol.

Reaching my bedroom successfully this time, I strip off my dress and hop into bed. Almost instantly, I escape into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me either way! Reviewwwwwww! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I don't think I'll be able to udate on Fridays because I have WAYYY too many things to worry about. But I'll try to update every week on random days! I hope that's okay, and I'd also know what you think of the story! Enough with my rambling! On with chapter 5! **

Oh my god, I love your hair!" Pippa, a young woman from my prep team, pipes, running her fingers through my silky brown hair. "I want mine like this, Kista!"

I laugh a little and roll my eyes. My prep team is so silly. First there's my stylist Kista, Pippa's older sister, who has pretty brown hair with gold highlights and pale skin. She looks like she's twenty-five or so. And for my prep team there's Pippa, a slinky woman in her twenties with cherry-red hair with white stripes, and there's Giovanni, a man that looks Kista's age with thick brown hair with specks of dark green. They're all so strange, but Kista seems the most un-Capitol like. She's funny, too. I've gotten to know them as they remade me, to make me something beautiful.

Pippa does my hair in a messy yet elegant bun on the top of my head, that has wavy strands flowing shortly down from it. Then she fixes my side-bangs so it falls perfectly on the side of my face. For being kinda young, Pippa is pretty good at doing hair. Great, actually.

Giovanni does my make-up next, starting with my eyes. He makes me look fierce by adding black mascara and dark eyeshadow. Then he swipes on light pink lipgloss on my lips for a finishing touch.

"So, Leighton, I have your Opening Ceremony costume ready. Want to put it on?" Kista asks me excitedly.

Pippa spins my styling chair to face Kista. "Of course! Let me see it!" I answer, smiling. I can't wait to see my costume, I hope it's perfect and makes me look amazing.

"Well, close your eyes and you'll see it then," Kista grins mischievously.

I smile and close my eyes, Pippa helping me up off the chair and onto the raised circle platform thing in front of the mirror. Kista takes off my robe and I hear her throw it to the side. I feel them all slide my costume over my body, and it feels kinda heavy. And tight, but only on my breasts and stomach. And telling only by what it feels like, I know it's going to be gorgeous. I've worn dresses like this before, but I still don't know what it looks like.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask impatiently, shifting my weight onto one leg and putting my hand on my hip.

"Yep, open them."

I open my eyes, and my jaw drops at the sight of myself. It's just as I thought it'd look; a strapless number that's skin-tight from the top to my hips, then starts to fan out and flow to the floor. But that's not the only stunning part about it, the whole dress is covered in sparkly dark pebbles to represent my district as masonry. It's absolutly stunning, and as I move, the tiny crystals in the rocks glisten in the light. I'm beautiful. No, I'm absoulutly stunning.

I gasp. "It's gorgeous," I tell them, breathtaken by myself. "You guys are amazing!"

"Thank you!" they all chime, and I smile in the mirror.

Kista, Pippa, and Giovanni start making finishing touches to me, admiring their work. Once they're finished, Kista takes me to the elevator to go up one floor where the chariots await.

The elevator opens and Kista takes me to my chariot. I notice all the other tributes around me, all gasping at me in envy. I just smirk as Kista takes me past them, giving them my best eye roll.

Finally Kista and I are at my chariot, and the first thing I lay my eyes on is Kourt. He looks amazing in his suit that matches my dress perfectly, pebbles and all. The pebbles cover his long tie, and on the cuffs of his suit jacket. He looks stunning as well, and my favorite part about him is his hair tonight. It looks so cute when he spikes the front, and a smile grows on my face.

"Like what you see, Leighton?" Kourt asks me slyly as he grins, indicating himself as he slightly motions to himself.

I laugh, Kista and I stepping closer to him so he can hear us through all this noise; from the Capitol waiting for us above and from last-minute finishing touches from stylists.

"Not as much as you like this," I tell him, giggling as I indicate myself in the gorgeous dress.

"Well, I think your right about that," Kourt grins, sliding his hands into his pants pockets. "You look stunning."

I smile. "Same to you,"

Before I can say more, Kista pushes us into the chariot, the Opening Ceremonies about to begin. District One's chariot ahead of us takes off, and ours does the same right after. Looking up at District One's tributes, I notice that Tatiana picked the flirty, sexy angle for herself, I can tell by the way she waves her fingers at the Capitol audience and the wink after it. Well if she can play up the crowd, so can I.

The first thing I do when our chariot reaches the Capitol's sight is smirk, my hands placed flirtily on my hips, and my head held high with superior. The Capitol goes insane for Kourt and I, and my smirk grows wider. I bat my eyelashes for the camera close-ups, and wink at the closest Capitol citizens. I watch them go crazy and others throw roses that land at my feet. I catch one of the roses and twirl the long stem between my fingers expertly, then place my hands back on my hips with a elegant flip of my side-bangs. I blow kisses too, and I hear my name being chanted across the whole Capitol.

In the middle of the Capitol square routine, Kourt locks his arm in mine, and I smirk. This is the closest he can get to our old angle as the "star-crossed lovers". Anything further will result in the Gamemakers killing us purposely for not obeying them. Internally, I roll my eyes. I'm starting to hate the Capitol.

All of the chariots come to a stop in front of President Snow's mansion, and the man steps up onto his podium, begining his speech. He first welcomes us, then proceeds with the same exact words as every year. I practically have it memorized, since I watch every Hunger Games that features each year. That's part of training for the Games too; knowing what could happen in the arena when your in there.

President Snow ends his speech, the athem playing as our chariots retreat back into the Training Center. Once our chariot has stopped, Kourt jumps out first and helps me out of the chariot. I smirk at Kourt and we start to head over to the elevators to meet Enobaria and Brutus.

Before I can even take my fourth step, I'm being jerked back by someone's hand on my shoulder, and whipped around to face them.

It was that District One girl, Tatiana. Her face was furious and her blonde locks whipped her face as she spun me to face her.

"You bitch!" Tatiana screams, her eyes burned with anger. "You stole my angle! It was mine and you took it! Your such a freaking copier!"

Her whining gave me a headache, and her anger burned more.

Tatiana gave up at yelling at me, and slapped me hard across the cheek. I don't even know if the cameras are still rolling, but I still hold my cheek painfully.

The anger in me spreads and I slap her hard across the cheek back, clenching my teeth and growling. Kourt comes up from behind and grabs me by the waist, dragging me away from her. Track, also from District One, does the same with Tatiana. We are both screaming profanities at each other, being pulled away.

If that bitch wants to play dirty, then bring it on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so happy that people like this story, and let me tell you this: this story will get WAY better. Glimmer(Alice) and I have been talking and we came up with a SUPER AMAZING ending! Of course, I won't tell anything but to stick around to find out! I'm so excited to write it so you all can read it! And I'm using precious studying/homework time to write this, and writing me a little review would make a week. Not trying to be pushy… okay I was a little pushy. But all you writers that read my story would love reviews for your own story, right? Yes, you do! So reviews would be HIGHLY RECOMMEND(hint, hint)! I should really shut up now, so on with the disclaimer!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games, that all belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I do own this story idea/plot, so don't take it.

Thwack! My knife hits dead center of the target, and my signature smirk flashes onto my face.

The other tributes in the Training Center all stare, watching the District Two girl succeed every time at knives. And I never miss, so they're in for a show.

I do multiple tricks, like throw two knives at a time: success. Spin and throw my knife: success. And twirl my knife between my fingers before throwing it: success.

I look around the Training Center, taking in all the weak tributes that are gaping at me, and find Kourt across the room at the sword station, grinning at me. I give him my best smirk and a wink before throwing my last knife without even looking, reminding him of the time we were in the training center back in District Two. I glance back to the target: my knife stuck dead-center.

Lunch is announced right after, and everyone is rushing into the cafeteria to get their food. I'm not one of those people, so I'm one of the last people to fill up my tray with food.

Once I'm done picking out my meal, I turn and see that Kourt got us table. I smile at first, until I see Tatiana and Track also there, sitting across from Kourt. I take a second to get over there, and I sit down next to Kourt.

"Finally decide to join us, Leigh?" Kourt asks me, grinning.

"Well I took my sweet time getting over here once I saw Tatiana across from you," I say slyly and hear Tatiana gasp.

"Why? Are you scared of me or something? Because little bitches like you should be," Tatiana snarls at me, her stupid smirk dancing across her face.

"Not really, it's mostly because I don't want to hurt your feelings by sitting here and being the prettiest girl at the table," I say, my own smirk growing.

And just as I thought, I hit a nerve in Tatiana and she lunges at me, clawing her nails at my face. I swerve to the side to avoid her, but a second too late, her nails scratching my left cheek. It hurts like heck, and I know it drew blood. I scream on purpose, drawing Capitol Peacekeepers over to drag Tatiana off of me. Track follows them, trying to calm his furious district partner down.

The last Peacekeeper takes me to the nurse to patch up my cheek. Kourt tags along, but he doesn't say anything. I think he's mad at me for making a scene, but it's all a show anyways.

I sit on the hospital bed in the small room filled with silence. We wait for the nurse to come back with the medicine to heal my scratch faster, and Kourt still hasn't said anything to me, even though he sits in the chair across from me in the room.

"This makes a good show," I tell him quietly, trying to get him to talk.

It seems like an eternity until he replies. "Doesn't seem like it, Leighton. And I know you two hate each other, but this is just causing us chaos," Kourt tells me, while his eyes bore into my scull, even though I won't look at him right now.

"You hate her," I remind him, my eyes on the wall beside him.

"So? You don't see me fighting with her like you do," Kourt tells me, and I know he's annoyed that I won't look at him.

Kourt stands and grabs my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he growls, our faces only inches apart. His eyes are furious and I know he's angry. "Don't let this happen again. I don't want to have to bring the freaking Peacekeepers into anything ever again. They'll keep an eye on you two, and if you make a mistake, they'll notice. Everything will be over and they will look over you like your worthless."

Kourt lets go of my face harshly. I know he's making me stronger, making me better and less pathetic. He does these things when he knows I can get into trouble, because he cares. The funny thing is, Kourt should be the one winning this year. But that'll mean I'm dead, but isn't that better for everyone? Kourt will make a much better winner, but I know Kourt won't let himself win. He couldn't live with that, just like I couldn't live with letting him die.

Kourt leaves once I'm done, but doesn't wait for me. I head back to the Training Center a minute after him, with a small white patch on my cheek. I get some stares from the tributes as I enter again. I don't care, I kind of like the attention.

I keep my head straight, not looking at anyone as I make my way to the knife station. I don't wait in the long line, I push past everyone and take the knife from that girl from District Nine, nudging her out of my way. I whip the rest of the knives insanely fast, scaring the whimpy tributes half to death, and making the better ones know not to mess with me.

My trial ends and I head to the sword station. The kid that's at the station just finishes and I take the sword as he hands it to me. Once he leaves, I start my session, swinging my sword and chopping dummies with all my strength.

In the middle of my session, Track comes up and grabs a sword off the rack. He stops right in front of me, pausing my trial.

"Mind if I join?" Track asks me.

"Sure," I tell him tiredly, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

Track puts his sword up, and I clink mine up against his, and we start fighting. Our swords clash and clank together, the sound of steel hitting steel echoing through the Training Center.

"Tatiana's not mad at you anymore," Track tells me in between fighting.

"Why should I care?" I respond, swinging my sword to hit him but he dodges the blow.

"You know, she really thinks you can win, and that's why she's trying to be mean to you. She's actually scared she won't get into the Career pack because she thinks you won't ever let her after the fight at lunch. So you have to believe me when I say that she's sorry," Track informs me, and for once, I actually believe Tatiana's worries.

"I believe you, I just don't know what to do about it. Careers aren't suppose to be friends," I remind him.

"You and Kourt are friends, right? You and I are pretty much friends now. We just can't act all too friendly on camera," he says.

"But I don't really like you," I joke with him, smirking.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of you either. Your too friendly," Track laughs, and I laugh along with him.

I jab my sword at him, but he bounces back just in time. Track swings his at my head, but I duck just in time. Track chucks his sword to the side and hurdles himself at me, crashing us both to the ground. He pins me down, sitting on top of me and his hands pinning down my arms.

"I'm way better at hand-to-hand combat," Track chuckles.

"I can tell," I smirk.

I attempt to unseat him, but he is far too heavy. I curse at him, laugh afterwards, and buck my hips to get him off of me.

"Someone's feisty," Track chuckles. "But admit it, I won."

"No you didn't! This was suppose to be a sword fight! So get your ass off of me, Track!" I shout at him with a grin.

"I don't know. . ." Track taps his chin with his finger, and I realize that he just let go of one of my arms.

While he teases me, I take that advantage and grab his throat with my free hand, startling him at first and I knock him over. I use this to pin him down just the way he did to me just a second ago, before he made that fatal mistake.

"If we were in the arena, that mistake would have killed you," I tease him.

Track tries to get me off, but I slam my shins onto his thighs, since I can't get any lower on him than that. My knees dig into his abs, and I know he won't try that again.

"Dammnit! I didn't hurt you! So why do you have to hurt me?" Track whines at the sudden pain, but I know he'll get over it.

"It'll only hurt for a second, you baby," I tell him, smirking. "And besides, you deserve this."

The pain seems to vanish from his face, and he grins. "Well this is more pleasure than torture, darling,"

"Your such a weirdo, Track," I say, sliding off of him and standing up. "Go train somewhere else, I know you'll need it if your up against me."

Track stands as well, heading off the training mat we were on. "All the targets will be you."

I chuckle and watch him leave. On one hand, I made a new friend. On the other, I added one more person on my list of people who I can't kill.


End file.
